Dauntless Desires
by Pastel Cupcake Kitty
Summary: A factionless girl decides to fight for her right to choose in the choosing ceremony, but when she chooses Dauntless, can she keep her well guarded past from coming to light? Or will the walls crumble down around her? Rated M for language, and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first Divergent fanfiction but I've been working on this in a while, mind you its been in my mind and not written down so I am writing this off of what I can remember of how I wanted this to go! R&amp;R, hope you like it! I warn you, it might be VERY OC in some parts! This fanfiction will cover all three books, beginning before the first one, in the year after Four's choosing Dauntless. I am also going by the books, in which Tobias is 18 when Tris is 16, so he would be 17 at the beginning of this fanfiction, and Tris's choosing is the year after.**

**I do not own any of the characters other than my OC, nor do I own any rights to the Divergent series, or movies.**

**I also warn you that there will be a lot of spoilers in this fanfiction in the later chapters, so if you haven't read the books, be prepared! ~Admin (aka Amber)**

Its choosing day already, and while most 16 year old's are being groomed, and lining up with their factions to prepare to choose the place they will spend the rest of their lives, I am not. I am watching from a distance. Yes, I am 16, but I am not allowed to choose, because I have no faction. That's not my fault, but they don't care. But today, this Choosing Day, I will fight that. Today... Today I will make my own choice.

The doors finally open and everyone goes in. I have mixed clothing, so it probably doesn't matter if I try and blend in, I won't, so I don't bother. I follow the Abnegation into they're door, but when they sit, I stand behind the rows of factions, in the shadows so I won't be seen. On and on, people choosing different factions, or staying in they're own. Parents crying, blah blah blah. And finally, its my turn.

During a moment of silence after everyone has chosen, I step forward. "I would also like to choose." Everyone stares at me. Its obvious I don't belong to a faction, and the dirty looks I get tell me that I am in for one hell of a fight. "My parents gave me to the factionless, but I was not born there. I am 16, why not let me pick a faction to belong in? Somewhere where I can actually do some good for society?" I continue. "It is not my fault that I have no place to belong, so let me make my own choice, and belong somewhere!"

I dont know if my argument is convincing or not, but it must have worked how I wanted it to, because when a vote is called about whether or not I can choose, most are for letting me. And suddenly I am up on the stage, slicing my palm, and letting my blood drip into the Dauntless bowl. I'd never even considered other factions in my dreams of choosing. I knew where I belonged. I got a cheer of welcome from my new Faction members as I walked over, and they all welcomed me except for one man, but I didn't let that discourage me.

Suddenly, we were off, racing through the streets, and climbing the train tracks, up to the top, then running down the track, racing the train. Oh, it felt amazing! I already felt like I belonged as I pushed myself faster, until I was near the front of the pack, and I was one of the first to jump on the train. It was exhilarating! I caught my breath and watched out the window, everyone had stopped talking about me. They were to busy worrying about getting OFF the train, and they soon found out that we were jumping.

I laughed "No problem!" and ran at full speed, launching myself off the train. I landed on my feet, and into a roll, although the gravel in my shoulder was an unpleasant surprise, I still stood up and brushed myself off while everyone else was jumping. After a moment, a yell was let out, and everyone gathered around one end of the building, and the man that I had noticed earlier stood up on the ledge. "I am one of your leaders. My name is Eric. Now, the only way you're getting into Dauntless, is by jumping off this ledge." A few questions were asked, the obvious 'is there water at the bottom?' and things like that. To which the answer was "You'll just have to jump and find out.

Nobody wanted to go first, not even me. I may be okay with jumping out of moving trains and stuff, but I wasn't stupid. I didn't know if I'd survive that jump. Thankfully, a dauntless born finally got up on the ledge, took a deep breath, and jumped, cheering when he landed. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and stepped forward to be the second jumper. The weightlessness was amazing, until the pain of hitting the net. A girl helped me out of the net, and I smiled at everyone. One man, tanned skin and dark hair, looked at me. "What's your name?" I paused. I didn't want to use my name.. It had to many painful memories attached to it. "You can change it if you want, but you can only do it once, so make it good." He said. I smiled and nodded, thinking a moment.

"Faith. My name is Faith."

**End of chapter one! Now, I already know my pairing, but how would you guys like to see it portrayed? A mean Eric, being nice and loving to only one girl? Or Eric sticking to his guns and being an asshole until the end? Let me know! Other wise I'll just make it my way, but you might not like it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in my bed, absolutely exhausted. I thought I'd do good here in Dauntless. I know how to fire a gun, I can throw knives, I can win a fight with a bit of extra effort... But I didn't do any of those during training. I missed the targets, and I lost my fights. I guess 4 years without doing those does that to you. I need to step it up! I'm at the bottom of the list. I cant go back to being factionless! I sit up and look around. I realize that I don't care how tired I am, I need the extra training.

I throw on my shoes and jog downstairs, to the training room. Everyone else is partying, but I don't see the point. Partying to celebrate getting into a place that you might not even stay in? Yea, thats logical. I grab a set of knives and begin throwing them at the target. Miss. Miss. Miss. This doesn't even feel as comfortable as it used to. I feel awkward, like I'm not standing right. I try a few different positions, and still I cant relax into it like I used to. Suddenly, a hand is on my stomach, guiding me into a new position, and I relax into it. The knife flies and nail the target in the head. "There it is." I whisper, before turning to see my assistant.

Being so short, I have to look up to see who it is, and I find Eric towering over me. "Oh, uh, thanks!" I smile a bit, and he just stares at me. "Don't thank me. You looked so pathetic I had to help." he said, and walked away. "Jack ass..." I mutter under my breath, before resuming my knife throwing. Now that I've got it, I don't miss a shot. I smile and clean up my knives, before picking up the gun they expect us to use. I can tell its off balance, but I know I'll figure it out. I aim, but just before I shoot, I shift into the position Eric showed me, and my bullet grazes the shoulder of the target. Well, at least I'm getting there. A few more shots and I've got it down once again.

Feeling much more confident, I move on to the punching bag. I quickly realize that this one wont be as easy, and find myself holding my stomach often. I lift my shirt and look at my stomach, revealing my scars and tattoos to eyes that I don't know are watching. One of my scars has opened up and now bleeds openly. "Damn." I whisper, applying pressure. It occurs to me that I am abnormally thin, too. I already suspected that I looked a bit malnourished, but I didn't realize how bad it was until now. I poke one of my ribs and sigh. "Gotta eat more..." I make a mental note. Finally, the watching eyes reveal themselves.

Turns out, Eric never left. "Whats that for?" he asks of the tattoo on my hip. Four stars all in a row, biggest to smallest, the biggest not much larger that the pad of my thumb, the smallest, my pinkie. I drop my shirt to cover the tattoo. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." I say it all much to quickly, and I know he suspects there is more to my story than I want to say. He shrugs, and walks around me. "Whatever. What about those scars? You been in a few scraps in your life? I thought the factionless were pretty nice to each other." I dont answer right away. "I am not discussing my past with you. This is my life now, and that's all that matters." I say quietly, obviously annoyed with his question.

"Fine." he shrugs once again. "Lets work on your strength then, huh?" I don't answer, but he knows I'll do as he says if it will help me get into Dauntless. "Drop and give me 20." I do, with some struggle at the end. "How hard is it to believe that I used to do 50 of these every morning for a stretch?" I mutter, and for the first time since I've gotten here, he laughs. This goes on for days, Eric pushing me to my breaking point, and me slowly getting better in training. I am nearly always exhausted, and I often miss meals, but Eric brings food to our training sessions, stuff thats high in carbs and fat for me, and slowly my weight comes up too.


	3. Chapter 3

With Eric's help, I pass the first part of training. Now onto round two, which I know is fear simulations. Nobody know's how I know, but I do. And I know I'm not excited for this. I'm not ready for this. I know what the fears will be, and I am not ready to let someone else see them. When I get called up, the man who asked me my name is there, since then I've learned that he goes by 'Four'. I sit in the chair and take a few deep breaths, then turn to him. "Look, I know what my fears will be, and just... Please dont mention them, or ask about them... Please." He gives me a weird look, but agrees, and off I go into my fear landscape.

The first one is expected, being completely alone. I take a deep breath, and force myself to calm down, but its not easy, at least, that's how it looks. I've been in my fear landscape a thousand times, and I've learned how to get a good time... but not TO good. My next fear: A dog lunges at me while I am still on the ground, but I expect it, and swing my elbow out, knocking the dog to the ground. Never have I figured out how to slow that one down. Any longer and the dog gets me. My third fear: Everyone finding out my secrets. I am in a room full of Dauntless members, and everyone of them is whispering something at the same time, and one, a man without a face, comes up holding my journal. "Look what I found, little sis." He says with a laugh. I growl and punch him in the face.

Never have I been able to resist punching him, I probably shouldn't, but I don't care. As I keep punching him, the landscape changes. Well, this is a new one. I see a man and a woman in the distance, waving to me. They wear Abnegation clothing, and slowly get further and further away. I look around, scared and unable to move. I take a deep breath and tell myself it isn't real, squeeze my eyes shut. When I open them, I am in the middle of an ocean on an island. The only way off is to swim... But thats the fear. I can't swim. I never learned, and it scares the crap out of me. I touch my toe in the water, and slowly wade in. I hold my breath and kick, making quite a scene, but I know I'll make it to safety. I always do.

And then I'm awake. He's putting in my numbers, and I know it will be somewhere around two minutes. Maybe longer with the new fear, but who knows. I am then allowed to leave. I go back to my room and everyone is talking about their fears. Because I've never made friends with the other initiates, I am not welcomed into their conversations, I dont really care though. I dont want to discuss my fears with them. I lie on my bed and close my eyes, and quickly drift off to sleep, my hand under my pillow, resting on the book that I've hidden there. My journal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly I'm only supposed to do one chapter a week, but there is a good chance I'll have like 10 chapters up by tomorrow. I just don't want to forget anything! And I'm so excited to write it! :D and, I am just gonna go with how I wanted the pairing to be, so I hope you enjoy. xD ~Admin (aka Amber)**

After the second part of training, I'm near the top of the class, but I've been careful not to be first. Don't want them to start searching me for Divergence, because that is exactly what they would find. I've worked hard at hiding it ever since I was a little kid. Even the factionless have a thing against Divergent's.

Finally the day comes where they announce who stays in Dauntless and who doesn't. I am number 5 in rankings, so I am in. I breathe a sigh of relief, and Four gives me a pat on the shoulder as he walks by. I cant help but to smile. I've finally found a home... One that is safe, and one that has my family: The Dauntless. That night, I go to my first Dauntless party, dressed in a pretty black dress and high heels, my blonde hair flowing freely over my shoulders. I watch all of the drunk idiots that are now my family stumbling around, laughing, fighting, having fun. I smile, and walk over to the tattoo parlor to see what they have. I see one, a bird that is quite large, and decide to get it.

When I am done getting the tattoo, I have a hawk whose body rests in my cleavage, and whose wings spread out across each breast. I know its an odd place for a tattoo, but I like how it looks when I see it in the mirror. The woman who gave me the tattoo tells me that she likes it, its unique, and asks if it represents something. "Yea..." I tell her. "The important things that have flown away from me, out of my grasp." and walk away, not wanting to get into that with her.

When I get back to the party, everyone is a drunken animal, and I no longer want to be a part of it, but a drunken Four pulls me into an awkward dance. I cant help but laugh and have a bit of fun in the dance, since he is so wasted he can hardly stand up. Finally, I cave and grab a drink off a tray near by, finishing it off quickly, and grabbing another one. The rest of the night becomes a drunken blur of fun and laughter, but the after effects when I wake up are not nearly as pleasant.

Later on, I accept a job monitoring the security footage with Four, as it seems I have a natural talent for it, and for the next year we grow to be best friends, but even he doesn't get to know my past. Together we wait after the next choosing ceremony, joking around with the other Dauntless members, until finally, the first jumper hits the net.

"What's your name?" Four asks her.

"Think about it. You don't get to pick it again." he encourages her.

"Tris." she finally says.

"First jumper! TRIS!" Four calls to the others, and on it goes as we meet our new initiates.

**Authors notes: This is where its gonna get into Divergent, however, for the sake of the story, some details might be changed, or skipped over entirely, feel free to stop reading now if that bothers you. It bothers me, but its for the sake of the story! -Admin (Aka Amber)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, since some people might forget it by the time they read this chapter, this is where my OC's story mixes in with Divergent, and for the sake of the story, some details may be changed, or skipped over entirely, you have been warned. -Admin (aka Amber)**

During initiation, I don't have to be around, but Four does, as he is training our new initiates. The control room for the security cameras feels lonely and empty without him, silence fills in the empty hours that we normally spent talking. I take note that Jeanine has been here again, the third time this week. I wonder what she is doing here. I bet Eric is planning something. That seems like something the asshole would do. I sigh and lean back, putting my feet up on the desk, watching as they unload crates into the Dauntless store houses. I feel an intense desire to snoop in the store houses and find out what is in those crates, but I have no desire to feel the wrath of Eric and the other leaders.

After a few minutes, the Erudite leave, and the dauntless leaders come back inside, I watch them walking, and it takes until they are moments from entering for me to realize that they are coming to the control room. I quickly shove the book I was taking notes in under another stack of paper and pretend to be focused on another screen as they enter the room. They continue their conversation for a minute before turning to me. "Faith, I'm going to need you to replay some tapes for me." Max says happily. "Um, alright. Which ones?" He smiles and looms over my shoulder, Eric on the other side. "Go back about 15 minutes." I nod and do as he says, the tape rewinds back to when Jeanine first shows up. "Look at her reaction... You're right, Eric. This will just be proof. Wonder who else we'll catch." They both grin while I try not to be obvious about studying the screen. "Now delete it." I nod and finally catch a glimpse of Tris in the frame before it deletes. I've studied Divergents long enough to spot one when I need to, and I know exactly what they are doing.

They are hunting Divergents.

I can't help but look shocked as the realization comes to me, and Eric notices. "Erase her." he mutters, and I am to terrified to notice until a needle is stuck in my neck, and the memories of those few minutes are gone. When I come to, I am back in bed. I don't remember falling asleep, and my head hurts. What happened? Why did I wake up? I rub my temple and go back to sleep for a few hours, this time its light out when I wake up, and I know its the day we announce what initiates have made it through, and they all have their Dauntless party, blah blah. I'll pass. I instead decide to spend some time outside, exploring the compound.

Its late when I come back, and everyone is already in bed, and when I walk in the Dauntless leaders are waiting for me. "What are you doing awake?!" Max demands. "I was just out for a-" I'm cut off my Eric shoving a needle into my neck. "Hey! What is that?" I say, shoving at him. "A tracker. All Dauntless must have them now." I rub my neck where the needle was stuck in, but the soreness stays. "Now go to bed." He tells me, and since I am not up to arguing with him, I do as he says.


	6. Chapter 6

**As you can see, all of Tris's training was skipped over, it still happened, but since Faith wasn't part of it, there was no point in putting it in. That's what I meant in my warning. xD -Admin (Aka Amber)**

I wake up to, well, everyone else waking up. But its dark out still. "What's going on?" I ask, but nobody responds, so I decide to play along. I dress and follow the line up, out into where the Dauntless leaders wait for us. I am about to ask Eric what the hell is happening, but someone does that and gets killed, so I decide I better play it safe and copy the rest of them. We grab weapons and board the train. I see Tris slowly move up to Four, and see Four take her hand. So, they are Divergent too. Interesting. I hope they can act well, because I don't really want to see them dead.

When we get off the train at the Abnegation faction, I see Tris tense and whisper something to Four, and they both go in and out of houses, looking for her parents I assume. I continue to copy everyone else, pulling people out of homes and holding them at gun point. I wonder if one of these couples are my parents, as I was born in Abnegation. I wonder where my brother is, but now is not the time. I march on, and notice that Eric has stopped Four, and is challenging him, and in the end, Tris shoots him. None of the other Dauntless leaders know how to clean a bullet wound, obviously, so I finally break down and rush over to help him. He kicks me away. "What are you doing?!" he demands.

"Trust me, I have cleaned a million bullet wounds in my life. Now, do you want it dealt with or not?!" I snap, and though reluctant, he lets me clean and bandage his wound, after removing the bullet. "There." I stand, leaving my gun on the ground as he is helped up. "Why did you leave the gun?" he asked. "Well, I figure it wont prevent you from killing me." I say. I am prepared to die. I have been for a long time. He laughs "Why would I kill you?" when I gesture to the attack, and then myself, he shrugs. "I still have to learn your secrets, Divergent." and walks away, gesturing for me to follow. I am now more glad then ever that I didn't tell him my secrets, since now they are what is keeping me alive.

**I think I'm gonna have to leave it here for now, since I actually have to make this part up, since we don't see Eric again until Insurgent. Oh well, I'll come up with something. -Admin (aka Amber)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This might be fast paced, or really awful, or whatever, I just really hope you enjoy it! And know that I struggled to put this out for you all to read xD also, this is where we move into Insurgent! -Admin (aka Amber)**

After we were brought back to the Erudite headquarters, the dauntless split in half. The ones that still followed Eric came to join us, while the others went to Candor to build forces and fight us. Eric and the other leaders hadn't stopped complaining since we got back. "The plan was flawless, Max. Tris and Four should be DEAD, but they stopped the attack!" Eric was yelled. I zoned out at this point, not interested in their little argument. They'd probably scrap or something, but they wouldn't do any serious damage, so I had no reason to get involved. I stood up, and went to leave the room. "And what about her?!" I heard Max yell, so I paused, and turned to look at them. "She's one of them! Why isn't she dead?!"

Obviously Eric's real reason wasn't going to be good enough, and I suppose he didn't have any other ones prepared when he held his gun to my head. "You know what? I don't know." He said. I elbowed the gun out of my face, and reared up to kick him in the jaw, landing it easily, and running out of the room. There was nothing left to keep me alive, apparently, so I decided to leave. I ran all the way out of Erudite. I knew that Eric was planning an attack on the Dauntless traitors in 4 days, so I had very little time to get what I needed. I had to return to the place of my past and gather supplies, and hopefully make it back in time.

I didn't need the map in my journal, thankfully, because I'd left it behind. I sneaked past Amity farms, and out to the fence. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to face my worst fear, and outside the fence I went. 10 miles North, following the familiar dirt roads, then 4 miles East, slightly harder, as it was all in the overgrown wilderness, but I knew my way, and suddenly it was looming over me. A secret testing facility, one that was testing antidotes to the serums that the bureau was making. I absently rubbed one of the scars on my stomach, remembering the death serum tests, and shuddered.

I didn't bother with sneaking in... I knew I'd never survive it. I wasn't on the antidote anymore, so I walked right in the front door. I was greeted by familiar faces, all wondering why the hell I would come back after working so hard to escape this place. I ignored them and kept walking, right into the lab. I held my gun and shot at the roof, and everyone dropped to the floor. Again, I knew my way around, and grabbed every antidote I could, along with serums to render people unconscious, and ones to heal wounds quickly. I filled my bag with the antidotes to memory serum, death serum, peace serum... everything, and then ran. I didn't need anything else from here.. well, maybe one thing.

I detoured back to my old room, and stopped just inside. It was exactly how I'd left it... Disturbing. I forced my fear, and my tears, away, and opened the top drawer on my bedside table, and grabbed a small box, shoving it in my pocket, and finally ran. I could hear the soldiers coming, but I didn't stop to shoot, I just ran. Out the doors, and the four miles west through the wilderness, and then the ten miles South to the fence. They wouldn't follow me this far. Mind you, this was almost exactly 4 days later. I had minutes to get where I needed to, and after catching my breath, I was running to the Candor building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh yay someone reviewed! Because I couldn't message you privately, I'm putting my response here lol. I feel the exact same way about Eric xD I just feel like if Eric had gotten a girl in the books or whatever, he would have turned into a really nice guy, and probably wouldn't have started a war. xD That's why I started writing this. And I like when a character is mysterious, I normally would have told you her past earlier, but I have a very wonderfully dramatic scene for that. xD BE PREPARED. -Admin (aka Amber)**

I made my way to the Candor building, just in time to see the group leaving to speak with Max on the bridge, I watch from a distance as Max demands that Eric be handed over. So, the Candor have Eric in custody. Great. I turn and run back to the Candor building, sneaking my way past guards, and camera's, and into the holding cells. I knock out the people watching the cells, and locate Eric's. He doesn't look upset about being locked up. They must have given him some of Amity's happy serum, since you can tell he's destroyed everything in his room. I open the door, and he starts to laugh, but not in the weird bubbly way people do when on the serum. Maybe I was wrong.

"YOU are here to rescue me? Of all the people they could have sent-" I cut him off. "Nobody sent me, Eric. Now get up." I know it would be safer for us if he had a weapon, but I dont trust that he wont kill anyone we meet if I give him one, so I opt to have one ready for him if needed. We make our way out of the Candor building, and through passage ways, and finally to the fence. "Where are we going?" he finally asks. "Outside the fence. I have a safe place-" "You've been out there?! Isn't it dangerous?!" I roll my eyes and find the secret hole I dug for getting in and out when I was younger. "Are you coming or not?" I asked as a slip through it. He considers a moment, and finally he sighs and works his way through the gap.

He remains silent as we make our way to a little house away from everything. Its mostly rubble by now, but it makes for a safe house. I move a rug, and reveal a trap door, open it, and hop down, turning on a light just as Eric's feet hit the floor. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around at all the screens, cords, and other things that I have set up. "security. I have camera's everywhere. Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor.. other places." I gesture to screen after screen. "What's that?" he point to one screen, and I turn it off. "It doesn't matter." I say, looking away. I've been meaning to disconnect that camera for a while, but I guess preparing for choosing day kind of distracted me.

"So how did you find this place?" he asked. "Just because I was factionless, doesn't mean I spent my life with them." I say vaguely, opening a hidden door to my left. "Bedroom is in here. I dont sleep much so you can have it." I say. "There's another door in there thats the bathroom, shower and tub and everything works." He nods. "Faith?" he asks. "why did you save me?" "I haven't figured that out yet." I explain. "So, how's your shoulder?" I ask, pointing to the bandage that covers where Tris stabbed him. "Its fine, just a little sore." he says. "I'm gonna go lie down." he walks into the bedroom and I hear the bed creak as he gets on it. I sit down at the chair in front of all my screens and watch as Tris and Four try to resolve the oncoming war.

I turn to the screen that shows Evelyn, the new ruler of Candor and Dauntless, and the thought to be dead mother of Four. I watch her for a few hours, trying to figure out her edge, when she reaches into her blouse and pulls out a necklace, gently rubbing it with her thumb, before finally looking down at it in her hand. I choke on the coffee I was drinking as I get a good look at the necklace, and reach into my coat pocket, pulling out the box I picked up from my room earlier, opening it to reveal an identical necklace. The necklace was given to me by my mother, who had a matching one. I stare at the screen for a minute, unable to comprehend this, before whispering "M... Mom...?"

**Boom! Drama starting! Are you excited for the next chapter yet? You should be. Its probably the most dramatic, as we get into Allegiant. Also, if I used 'Tobias' instead of 'Four in any chapters, Faith doesn't know his real name yet, so I'm sorry for the confusion. -Admin (aka Amber)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I cant message my reviewers, so boo, but I will definitely take your advice into consideration! Thank you for your ideas, ****lkirkman, but I must ask, what did you mean by 'everything the same as Tris' exactly? I just would like some more specifics so I know what to work on. I mean, for chapter 1 I didn't really know how else to portray what I needed to, and I like it how it is. I see what you mean, and I understand how that could bug people, but it got the point across that it was supposed to. I would love to discuss this further with you, and since I can not message you, please do leave me an email at lolabear463 , maybe you can sway me to fix it. :) -Admin (aka Amber)**

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the frozen picture of my mother, holding the necklace in my grasp, but it must have been hours, because eventually Eric was standing next to me, asking me what was wrong. I couldn't answer, I couldn't even move. This family that I had hated for so long... my own brother that I had despised for getting the family and the home... he was my best friend. I was numb inside. Eric finally turned me to face him, breaking me from my shock. "He... He's my brother..." I whispered. "Who?" he asked. His voice sounded muffled, like my ears were filled with cotton. "Four... Four is Tobias. Four is my brother." I whispered this over and over, trying to make it sound less unlikely, but it never did. I could not believe it, even though I had just witnessed the truth. It took me a minute to realize Eric was pacing the room, obviously quite upset. Once I realized this, I started to hear what he was yelling. "NO! Not you! You can't be related to him! You CAN'T!" I made a face at him "Why does this make you so upset?" I asked, and immediately his glare was turned on me. "Don't you see? I HATE HIM. I CAN'T LOVE-" He cut himself off, and backed away from me. "I just cant be around someone who shares a blood line with him, okay?" he said quietly. I just stared at him for a long few seconds. "What were you going to say?" I asked, almost in a whisper. He just shook his head. "You can't love what, Eric?" I said, louder this time. He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that I had made the great Eric squirm, even just a little bit, and that he had almost showed some emotion... Almost.

I looked back at the necklace in my hand, and slipped it over my head, tucking it into my shirt. Most people would think of this as a sentimental thing. Something to show love, but it was not. It was to fuel my rage, and remind me not to be blinded because I had finally found my family. I sighed and rubbed my temples, and put a hand on my stomach. I hadn't eaten in a couple of days, and I was pretty hungry. I stood up and knocked on the bedroom door. Eric didn't answer, but I hadn't expected he would. "Do you want some food?" I asked him, and he finally opened the door. "This place HAS food?" He asked, apparently now grouchy. "Yes. I have cupboards of non perishables. I said, leading him into yet another hidden room, this one filled with pantries that were near overflowing with different canned and packaged goods. "Take your pick." I said, grabbing a can of sliced peaches, and a can of Cola, before returning to my spot in front of the monitors. Eric returned holding a package of candies. "What are these?" he asked. "You've never had candy?" I asked, shocked. "They're basically sugar, covered in sugar. Its great." I said, smiling. He opened the package and tentatively sniffed at one, before popping it in his mouth. "Oh my God!" he cried, and I laughed. "Pretty good, huh?" He nodded, having another one. I couldn't help but smile at how happy something as simple as candies could make him.

I turned back to the screen, and saw that Tris and Four were leaving Candor. "Hey, they're leaving." I whispered, catching Eric's attention. "You are using those cameras to watch those two?" he said, obviously annoyed. "Not specifically, but trouble seems to follow them, and they seem to be the ones that find out secrets about the system the fastest. I just want to make sure they don't screw society up." I mumbled around a peach slice. "I watch the entire city, making sure that the outside world doesn't get involved in the projects." Eric gave me a strange look, so I sighed and explained to him about the projects, the bureau, the genetically pure and the genetically damaged. Eric took it surprisingly well, asking questions, and pausing me to re-explain parts. I had to give him credit for that. I've seen people break down after being told the truth, but he was taking it like a true Dauntless. "How do you know these things?" he asked me. That's when I tripped up. "There are a lot of details I wont tell you, but I... worked... in this place, far from here, that works against the bureau. It makes antidotes to all the serums, even the death serum." I explained. "We called it the Government, but it was titled the Defiance." I explained. He looked at me for a long time before finally speaking. "That's where all your secrets lie. Isn't it?" I didn't respond, just turned back to the screens in front of me.

**Now, I am just letting you know ahead of time, that after discussing things with my Divergent obsessed friend, we have decided that there will be an alternate ending to this story, that will be the chapter or two after the original ending. Trust me, its worth it. -Admin **


	10. Chapter 10

Watching Tris and Four, I discovered that a group of Divergent's were heading outside of the fence. Eric still sat with me, suddenly a lot more interested in my work, and what they were doing. I found myself constantly stroking the necklace at my throat, unable to forget that my best friend was my brother. The person who had gotten a home life while I was left to the factionless. I watched as they made their way to the fence, and outside it, and made their way to the bureau. "This is going to be bad..." I muttered, as they were picked up and driven to the building. This area, I was a bit more blind too, but I could hear them clearly. It was boring at first, for weeks actually, until I picked up on Four talking to Nita about getting the memory serum. I couldn't help but laugh, and call Four an idiot, something Eric enjoyed hearing me say.

For days Tris was suspicious of Four, and she had every right. But she didn't know he was sneaking around behind her back and planning missions without her, she just knew that he was acting weird, and was sleeping in his clothes again. This bored Eric and I to no end, and we instead began to play games with each other. Stupid ones like truth or dare, would you rather, stuff like that. It was kind of nice, actually. To see him not being the tough leader that pushed kids around, and to see him be nice and happy, and to have him laughing at my stupid little jokes. We became something like best friends, but I have to say we were a bit more affectionate than that, you know, the friendly shoulder shoves, touching each others hands in intense moments. I have to admit, I was starting to fall for him.

When the bomb went off in the bureau, it took out one of my microphones, causing me to be blind in one area of the compound, but that didn't stop me from hearing the new plan, where Tris would go in and get the memory serum, since there was a chance she could survive it, but no, Caleb would go instead. I got bored of their arguing, and went to grab some snacks, leaving Eric in charge of monitoring them. Nothing happened in my absence. "God, this is boring." he complained. "Well, we could go and help with their mission." I said, shrugging. Surprisingly, Eric agreed. Though I think he just wanted to see the look on Four's face when he saw that Eric was alive. Whatever the reason, we packed up, shut down the system in the house, and made our way to the bureau. We camped out near the compound for a few days, with a mobile device that let us listen in on their conversations, until the day they were finally going to execute their mission. Then we ran in.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was a blur. I woke up in the hospital, blinking the blackness away from my vision, but I was only awake a few minutes before it overtook me again. The next time I woke up, I heard someone mutter something about how long I'd been out, and that it was worrying them, then I was back under. The final time I woke up, someone was with me that wasn't a doctor. I heard them say "I love you, please wake up." and fell asleep for the final time. The next time I woke up, I didn't fall asleep again. The pain made sure of that. God, it was everywhere. My head, my abdomen, my lungs... everything hurt. It was like fire, wait... Wait, no, I know this feeling... "Fire..." I managed to mumble. The figure that I could hardly make out leaned closer. "What?" "Fire..." I whispered again. "It feels... like.. fire..." I coughed, and the pain made me cry out, but hey, I sat up to. Water was suddenly pouring down my throat, and it was heaven. I got as much down as I could, but the fire was still there. "Eric... where's Eric?" The doctor's tried to lay me down again. "Where is he?!" I demanded. They were strapping me down now. I kept screaming until I heard someone running down the hall. My hero. Eric stopped at my side. "You're awake!"

"I need my bag." I croaked. Eric looked about to question me, but the look I gave him stopped his accusation in its tracks. He grabbed my bag and handed it to me, but I shook my head. "The blue one.." I whispered. He looked through it and held up a blue one, and I nodded, so he loaded up a syringe, and before the doctor could notice, into my neck it went. I screamed, but I was ready for it. The searing pain. 10... 9... 8... I counted down in my head, at 0, the pain stopped. My torture had paid off. The doctors freaked out, but once it stopped, I was ready to go, which freaked them out even more. I was out of bed, clear headed. "What happened?" I asked Eric as I grabbed my clothes and began dressing. Dressing in front of him wasn't new, we had stayed in a pretty cramped space in that house. "Did I save her?" he nodded. "You killed David just before he could shoot Tris. I'm sure your brother will thank you." I cringed "Please don't call him that."

The doctors tried to get me to stay, but I stood and left with Eric anyway, going to find Tris and Four. Four stood up and went to hug me. "No, thanks." I said, holding up my hand to him. "I assume the compounds memories have been wiped?" the group nodded. "Good. Now, I suggest we go lead our own lives, without factions." I went to turn away, and Eric stopped me. "Without them? Actually?" I nodded. "Hey, you wanted them gone. Didn't you?" "But what about Dauntless? Couldn't we remake it? With better rules, better leaders, and have them protect the people?" Four asked. Eric, surprisingly, agreed. "Yea, we do need some form of protection." "That's up to you all. I'm going to find my own life." And I left the room. I didn't make it very far, however, because once again, Eric stopped me. "Faith... please don't leave... We... I... need you you...". I couldn't help but give him a strange look. "What do you mean? You're fine on your-" I was interrupted by his kiss.

**What do you all think? R&amp;R! I need to know if I should keep going or not! I have a whole future thing planned, and an alternate ending, but I could also just leave it here! Let me know before next week! -Admin**


	12. Sorry!

Okay, yes I have read all of your reviews, and there WILL BE another party, and my other CSI Miami fanfiction WILL HAVE A SEQUEL, but I have just started grade twelve, 3 weeks late mind you, thanks to a strike, so I am a bit preoccupied. I will hopefully have the beginning of the sequel, and the next chapter of Dauntless Desires up before halloween, but with all of the grad preparations and trying to grad PERIOD, while maintaining a social life, things have gotten a bit busy. Thank you for your patience, guys, I hope you'll stick with me!


	13. Oopsie

Okay, first off,

I AM SO SORRY.

I know I said everything would be done by Halloween, but its now January and oh fuck did I ever forget.

So, quick recap: My new laptop that I got over the summer? No longer connects to internet. So, I am typing this on my school computer, and have no figured out how to update from my cell phone in a painfully slow, horrible way, but I will do it for you guys.

Things that will be happening as soon as possible:

Sequel to First Encounters (which I think I am gonna toy with the title, since the fic took a different turn than I intended it to.)

Finish Dauntless Desires. Oh, do I ever have a continuation for you guys. Like I can see it in my head its beautiful.

A new fanfiction. Not sure if its gonna be a one shot, or a long ass story or a one shot, its the 100, its my OTP. It will be my first highly sexual fic. Thats all you get. :3

And I'm going to try my hand at some fluffy one shot but idk who that will be about.

Okay, so dont hate me, be patient. Shit will happen, I swear. But grade 12 is swamping me.


	14. Stay Tuned!

I posted this in the R&amp;R section, but I imagine not everyone will see that.

I did lose my muse for this story for a long time, but I have gotten it back for some reason.

The problem is, however, that it has been so long since I wrote this fic that I can't finish it.

My solution? I will be rewriting it. This will give me a chance to smooth out details, and change things for the better. No longer will the story line seem to mimic Tris', and Faith and Eric will have more interaction, which won't be as awkward.

So, watch out for Dauntless Desires Rewrite!


End file.
